The purpose of the proposed research is to carry out a resurvey of a population of 2102 children who had received X-ray epilation for Tinea capitis in the period between 1940 and 1959 together with a control population of 1326 children who were treated during the same period at the same institution for Tinea capitis without the use of x-radiation. The study aims at characterizing the nature and magnitude of radiation injury and will involve two components: a health questionnaire survey with diagnostic confirmation of illness experience from hospitals and physician records and a clinical examination of a subpopulation of the two treatment groups for evidence of radiation damage to the various structures of the head.